1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embossing seal, especially to an embossing seal that allows a user to hold and to form embossed patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional embossing seal comprises a pressing assembly and a die assembly. The pressing assembly includes a base, a shaft, and a pressing handle. The base has a mounting recess formed in a front end of the base. The shaft is mounted in the base and is able to move up and down relative to the base. The shaft has a lower end protruding into the mounting recess. The pressing handle is pivotally coupled to the base and selectively drives the shaft to move. The die assembly is mounted in the mounting recess of the base and includes an upper die. The upper die is abutted by the lower end of the shaft.
During embossing, a material that is intended to be embossed is mounted in the die assembly and a user holds and turns the pressing handle. Thus, the pressing handle provides a downward pressure to the shaft and the shaft moves downward to push the upper die of the die assembly. Accordingly, the upper die forms embossed patterns on the material.
However, when the user turns the pressing handle with his wrist and elbow and the pressing handle directly pushes the shaft to move downward, the collision between the pressing handle, the shaft, and the upper die that are all solid causes discomfort to the wrist and the elbow of the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an embossing seal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.